


Baby Please Come Home

by maddi_young11



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Preath, USWNT - Fandom, christen press - Fandom, tobin heath - Fandom
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, Christmas, F/F, Gay, Oneshot, PREATH - Freeform, Tobin Heath - Freeform, USWNT, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi_young11/pseuds/maddi_young11
Summary: Christen and Tobin spend Christmas across the country from each other and realize the best part about Christmas is spending it together.





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it’s a ineshot hope you enjoy

the snow's comin' down  
I'm watchin' it fall  
lots of people around  
baby, please come home

~~

“Are you sure?” Christen asked again into her phone. She rolled over in her childhood bed once more, holding the phone between her ear and her covers.

“Chris, I’m sorry, I really am. But I don’t think there’s anyway I’m getting out of here until next Christmas.” Christen tried to laugh at Tobins light hearted humor, but failed.

“I’m sorry.” She said again, more serious.

“It’s not your fault,” Christen started, “I just miss you.” She said.

“Well believe me, I’d much rather be squished in that twin bed with you than sitting at my desk all day.” Tobin mumbled.

“Yeah, me too baby.” They fell silent for a second.

“You know, my mom might actually miss you more than I do.” Christen said, bring the light hearted nature back.

“Oh really?” Tobin laughed.

“Yeah, no one else wants to help her make cookies, we’ve all had our share of being bossed around by her.” Christen laughed as she licked at the edge of her comforter.

“I don’t know what you guys are complaining about, she’s a take charge woman.” Tobin said, earning a real laugh from Christen. Soon enough, silence fell over them again.

“I talked to my boss and I might be able to get up there for New Years.” Tobin tried.

“That sounds great.” Christen said half heartedly.

“But...” Tobin started, sending the tone.

“It’s nothing, I just wish you were her for Christmas.” Christen said. Before Tobin could respond, Christen heard her mom calling to her from downstairs.

“Baby I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later?” She asked.

“Sounds good, I love you.” Tobin said.

“I love you too.” Christen responded before hanging up. December 21st. Nine days u til Tobin could get there.

For the first time in Christen’s life, she couldn’t wait for Christmas to be over.

~~

the church bells in town  
are ringing in song  
full of happy sounds  
baby, please come home

~~

Tobin sat at her desk until after dark, going over what seemed like the same paperwork all day. She leaned back in her chair to rub her head when a buzz from her desk drawer took her out of the quiet. She opened it up to reveal a couple messages from Christen. It was a selfie of the top of Christen’s head and the giant tree in the center of her home town. She wore a knit cap and scarf. Tobin looked out the window of her office building in New York to see the snow falling. She laughed thinking about how miserable Christen would be in this cold. Before she could laugh too much, another selfie came through. Another selfie of her and her mom, both in frowning, standing below the decorated church bells. Tobin stopped to read the captions accompanying each picture. The first with a text that said, “these are the most beautiful decorations the town has ever seen...” and the second read, “but they sure would be prettier with you.”

Tobin slumped down and smiled.  
“You don’t know how much I wanna be there.” She typed out. It didn’t take long for Christen to respond.

“I just think you don’t wanna be at work.”

Tobin smiled again at her girlfriend’s wit.

“I can have it both ways.” She typed out before tossing her phone back in the drawer in an attempt to buckle down and get some things done.

~~

They're singing Deck The Halls  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

~~

Christen’s relatives filed into her parents house, some she would swear she’s never seen before, though all attempted to give her a big hug and kiss. It was safe to say there were around 40 people in or around her house for her parents party. 

For the larger portion of the night, Christen hung around with her sisters or up against a wall, glued to her phone. Every once in a while, a distant relative would come up and joke about the “important phone call” She was waiting on. She smiled and laughed to be polite, but didn’t see the humor in it.

At one point in the night, she found a second to sneak into the bathroom for some peace. She shut the door and took a deep breath, but could still hear the Christmas music blaring through the wooden doors. She slipped her phone out of her pocket to FaceTime Tobin. She picked up on the first ring.

“Aw, am I missing the Press Christmas party?” Tobin asked in a dejected tone.

“Big time.” Christen smiled. Tobin stayed silent as she appeared to be listening for something.

“Is that,” she paused.

“Desk the Halls.” Her and Christen said together.

“It’s a bit loud out there.” Christen joked.

“Is that why you’re hiding in the bathroom?” Tobin asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Yeah, that and I just wanted to talk to you.” Christen said sadly.

“Not a good time?” Tobin asked. Christen shook her head.

“I know you always say I love Christmas, but I think what I love is Christmas with you.” She said.

“Oh cmon, you love seeing the dogs, and your sisters, and-“ Tobin started.

“Yeah of course I do, but you make Christmas fun babe. I totally forgot how boring this party was without you.” Christen laughed.

“You’re only saying that because I let you get a little drunk last year.” Tobin recalled.

“Maybe, and that was fun!” Christen defended.

“You can do that on your own.” Tobin pointed out.

“Honey, that’s called alcoholism.” Christen responded.

“Christen.” Tobin said, attempting to be stern, but smiling.

“My point is, my favorite thing about Christmas, is spending it with you.”

~~

pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
you should be here with me  
baby, please come home

~~

Tobin looked at the tree her and Christen had set up in their apartment in New York. Though it was beautiful, with twinkling lights and ornaments Christen had picked out herself, Tobin realized she didn’t like it nearly as much with no one to share it with. A few cookies were left out from earlier in the day and there was wrapping paper sticking out of the trash can. It all just reminded Tobin of Christen not being there. Between the two of them, Christen really thrust the Christmas spirit into Tobin. Without her, none of that would be there. And even with that, there was no Christmas music playing in the background. No one to randomly hand Tobin mini candy canes. No insistent pleas to watch a Christmas special while they snuggled up on the couch. There was no smell of hot cocoa being brewed. And there was definitely no beautiful girl dancing around in a Santa Claus onsie, holding her hands out for Tobin to join her. None of it existed without Christen. It reminded Tobin of what Christen has said to her earlier.

Maybe Christen was right. Maybe what made Christmas so great was spending it together.

~~

if there was a way  
I'd hold back this tear  
but it's Christmas day  
please  
please  
Baby please come home

~~

Christen woke up slowly on Christmas morning. She stayed in bed for a while, not as excited as she thought she’d be. She heard a few pots being moved, knowing her mom has Christmas breakfast going. She texted Tobin a good morning and merry Christmas. She waited and waited but for no response. She thought it weird considering Tobin was three hours ahead of her, but chalked it up to the fact that Tobin lived sleeping late. Christen glided down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her standing over the stove and her dad sitting at the table.

“Morning mama.” She said quietly.

“Merry Christmas dear!” Her Mom exclaimed and wrapped her in a hug.

“Merry Christmas honey.” Her Dad said from behind her.

“Am I the last one up?” Christen asked. Her mom nodded as she scooped some eggs onto a plate.

“Your sisters are sorting out the presents right now.” She said.

“That means that they’re going through mine to swap them for ones they want.” Christen said taking off toward the living room.

“Tyler, I swear to god-“ Christen started as she entered the living room but was cut off by a booming laugh. As her feet padded along the wooden floors, it got the attention of the room’s occupants. They turned around to see Christen, fully clad in Christmas pajamas.

“About time you woke up, we were all getting antsy wanting to open up our presents.” The owner of the laugh complained. She smiled at her own joke and cocked an eyebrow at Christen.

Christen took off running for her. There was no way Tobin was standing in her living room Christmas morning after telling her she couldn’t get to California. Only one way to find out for sure.

“Christen crashed into Tobin at full speed, who just barely caught her. Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin’s neck, practically choking her.

“Are you really here?” Christen whispered. Tobin laughed and nodded.

“I’m really here.” She said putting Christen down. Christen leaned in to kiss her and smiled to big she practically scratched Tobin with her teeth.

“How did you get here so fast?” She asked.

“Consider it a Christmas present from your mom.” Tobin gestured to stacy, who had since moved into the living room and gave a small wave to the two. She smiled at Tobin, glad she could join them.

“More like to my mom.” Christen joked, just loud enough for Tobin to hear. She burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Christen’s shoulders, pulling her in tight.

~~

baby please come home


End file.
